dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!
Chapter 26 (Super) is the 26th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary As the army of Fused Zamasu approach the group, Vegeta and Goku are shaken with their faces in utter terror as Shin tries to convince them to immediately evacuate, grabbing both of their hands and preparing to teleport. Infinite Zamasu tries to attack the group, but Goku grabs Shin's hand in time, and the group instantly teleport away (Gowasu teleports with Future Trunks and Future Mai) to where the Time Machine is located. When Future Trunks prepares the time machine, Infinite Zamasu immediately locates the group and surrounds them. Cornered, Vegeta and Goku both agree that if they are going to die, they will die fighting, and the two fearlessly confront the army of Fused Zamasu. The two power up and prepare to fight, until Goku feels something in his shirt. He pulls the object out, revealing it to be the button that Zen-Oh gave him. Remembering about Zen-Oh, Goku tells Future Trunks to start the time machine up and pushes the button, calling Future Zen-Oh, the Zen-Oh of the alternate timeline, to the scene, much to the shock of Shin and Gowasu. Infinite Zamasu's face turns from boastful to fearful as he lays eyes on Future Zen-Oh, who asks Goku who he is and if he called him here. Future Zen-Oh looks at the army of Fused Zamasu and calls him annoying, which further frightens Fused Zamasu. Goku asks if Future Zen-Oh plans on erasing him, and Future Zen-Oh says that he will, which terrifies Fused Zamasu and every clone desperately tries to flee. When Future Zen-Oh is preparing to erase everything, Goku immediately tells Future Trunks to start the time machine while he and Vegeta grab it from the outside, and Shin and Gowasu return to the present via their Time Rings. Future Zen-Oh succeeds in erasing not only the universe, but the entire timeline, and this is confirmed by the Time Ring which is connected to the alternate timeline disappearing. Dr. Brief is at the scene when the time machine returns to Capsule Corp., and Goku falls to the ground in a daze. Bulma, Trunks, and the Pilaf Gang welcome the group back, with Trunks hugging his future counterpart and Bulma hugging her husband. Vegeta consoles his wife, who was genuinely worried about him, and Mai and Future Mai greet each other. Soon after, Shin and Gowasu arrive, along with Kibito and Old Kai, and Kibito restores Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai back to full strength. Future Mai recognizes and greets Pilaf and Shu, and Beerus and Whis also arrive, and Future Trunks introduces them to Future Mai. Later that night, the entire group celebrates their victory by eating a giant feast. Appearances Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City *Zen-Oh's Palace Transformations *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Future Zen-Oh vs. Infinite Zamasu Anime and Manga differences *Zamasu states that he possess his own Time Machine, noting they were created in Universe 12, and states that even if they run to the past he will follow them using it. *Instead of just erasing all of the timeline's universes like he did in the anime, Future Zen-Oh erases the entire timeline in the manga - causing it's Time Ring to cease to exist. *Whis bows to Future Zen-Oh upon his arrival along with Beerus and Shin whereas in the anime he does not.